Techno Teacher/Transcript
This is the transcript for the Sonic X episode, "Techno-Teacher ". : Amy: Where'd you go? : Sonic: Just out! : Amy: He's so mysterious! [The Sonic X opening theme "Gotta Go Fast" or "Sonic X" plays.] : Mr. Tanaka: up phone. Thorndyke Residence. Very good sir. up phone. Your father has requested that I inform you that he and your mother will be stopping by for a visit this afternoon. : Chris: Wow Ella, they're coming to see me! : Ella: What a nice surprise! : Chris: It's not even my birthday! Err.. uh oh... : Mr. Tanaka: Is there something wrong? : Chris: No, I'm all done! Can I go now? : Ella: Yes, go ahead! : Chris: See ya later! : Ella: Something is up! : Chris: I've gotta go to school so I'm counting on you guys to stay out of sight when my parents show up. : Tails: Gotcha, no problem! : Amy: Yeah sure, you can count on us! : Chris: It won't be for long. Mum and Dad's visits have to be short because they both have busy schedules. gets up and walks off without saying anything. : Chris: Hey, Sonic! Is he mad at me? : Amy: Don't mind him! : Chuck: Get going, Chris! You'll be late for school if you don't hurry up! : Chris: Ahh.. runs down the stairs in a hurry only to fall off. I'm okay! Amy and Chuck let out a breath of relief. : Tails: Chris sure is happy about his folks visiting, huh Chuck? : Chuck: He is. : Amy: What did they do? : Chuck: Chris' dad is the president of a huge software company. He spends most of his time in the office or travelling on business. : Amy: And what about his mum? : Chuck: She's a star. A famous actress who jets all around the world making movies. : Tails: I bet it's pretty tough for Chris for not having his parents around most of the time. : Chuck: Yes. : Amy: He must miss them. : Dr. Eggman: Grr, I've got to think of something... err..AH! I've got to think of a way to conquer this planet! Perhaps the children, maybe one of my robots could brainwash the school kiddies so that they'd love me and honor me and look up to me as a hero and they could persuade their parents to accept me as their ruler! : Decoe: Here are your choices. the cards to Eggman. : Dr. Eggman: Hmm, let's see... this is a tough one! I'll let the machine decide! the cards inside the slot and pulls down the handle. Perfect! teacher-like robot emerges from the runway of the fortress and flies to Chris' school. : Kid 1: What do you think this is? : Kid 2: I don't know... : Chris: That doesn't make any sense! : Frances: I don't even know where to start! : Kid 3: I'm totally lost! : Chris: Should we wake him up? : Danny: No, don't! : Frances: Maybe he'll put us to sleep! : Intelligente: My, my! What an intelligent-looking class! Oh, perhaps I've arrived during nap time! : Mr. Stewart: Uh, I'm sorry, what are you? : Intelligente: Hmm, I'll give you 3 guesses, young man! : Mr. Stewart: You're a robot? : Intelligente: A robot teacher! Hmm, goodbye! I'm taking over! : Mr. Stewart: You are? : Intelligente: I am! : Mr. Stewart: How's that- picks up Mr. Stewart and tosses him away. They're replacing me with a robot, huh? Wait 'til I give the principal a piece of my mind! : School Principal: Delicious! : Mr. Stewart: HOW DARE YOU- oh! I'm glad to know that you never hired that robot. My students will be relieved too! giggling : Intelligente: And that's how to crack an equation! Mathematics is a breed where you keep your eye on the pie! : Chris: Now it's starting to make sense! : Frances: It's easy! : Danny: Mmmm, alright! : School Principal: That robot is a great teacher! Send him on this class and study his technique! as he leaves. : Mr. Stewart: But sir... cheering : Intelligente: Thank you, class! It's an honor to teach you! : Mr. Stewart: There's something fishy here! I better check this out with headquarters! Stewart sneaks into the boy's bathroom. Come in, this is "Chalkboard Charlie" calling homeroom with a cold, red priority alert. : Communicator man: Let me get this straight, you want us to send in our land, sea and air forces because a robot kicked you out of your classroom? : Mr. Stewart: Roger, I'll transmit my coordinates. : Communicator man: Laughs We'll control him, use this! on the desk. : Mr. Stewart: Seems like we're having technical difficulties! I'll have to go to the police! : Police officer: So you're assaulted by a robot who took over your class and now he's holding all your students as prisoners? Stay right there, I'll be over in a jiff to investigate. : Mr. Stewart: Where is that cop? He's late! alarms Well, finally! Hurry, hurry, hurry! Come on, officer, the kids are in danger, let's move it! Just remember, the robot's dangerous! That mechanical menace just kidnapped the kids! : Intelligente: I've always wanted to play baseball. Shall we? cheer in agreement. Well, what are we waiting for? Play ball! : Mr. Stewart: Right there! You knock it down and I'll attempt to disable its power supply! There's no time to lose! : Intelligente: Remember to keep your wrist relaxed all through the pitch, like so! You see? : Police officer: It doesn't seem like these kids are in danger to me, in fact, it looks like they're having a great time! I wish I was out there playing! : Mr. Stewart: Stop pegging out and arrest him! the officer's burger. : Police officer: Oy! I'm nailing you for burger burglary! Mr. Stewart Drop that sandwich, scumbo! : Dr. Eggman: I wonder if Intelligente has successfully brainwashed those brats into admiring me yet! I better look and see if it's going! Errgh, what's this?! : Intelligente: I'm ready! : Danny: Put it over the plate! : Frances: You can do it! Throw him a curveball! throws the ball, which Intelligente hits it high. Mr. Intelligente is amazing! : Intelligente: My first home run! How thrilling! Baseball is such an exhilarating activity! : Decoe: Intelligente sure is a hit with his students. They love him. : Dr. Eggman: He's supposed to make those kids love me, not himself! : Mr. Tanaka and Ella: Welcome home. : Nelson and Lindsey: Thank you. : Chuck: Linsey, Nelson. : Nelson: Good to see you, dad. : Lindsey: Hello, father. How is everything going here at home? : Chuck: Wonderfully well, now that the two of you are here. : Nelson: When does Chris get back home from school? : Tails: Chris' dad seems like a nice guy. : Amy: His mom is really pretty! Don't you think so, Sonic? : Sonic: Mmmpph... : Amy: Aw.. : Kids: Yay! Go, Danny! Knock it out! : Chris: Wow, nice shot! : Frances: That is gone! rockets to the air, catching the ball in mid-air. : Chris: That's the greatest catch ever! : Frances: Woah, he's cool! : Intelligente: Oh well, well, well! Seems that the retro thruster aren't as rusty as I thought! Chuckles Reminds me of the early days on the cricket field from when I was no bigger than a laptop! Chuckles. : Bokkun: Message for you. : Intelligente: Huh? Bokkun! : Bokkun: Dr. Eggman has a message for you. : Intelligente: Hmm, a message? : Bokkun: How would you like to visit the junkyard! : Intellligente: Do you mean he's sniffed at me? : Bokkun: Sure the doc said he's angry at you that those kids are supposed to get stuck on him not you, bucket brain! : Intelligente: That used to be my mission! grunts angrily. I'm afraid that's all changed! : Bokkun: Huh, how come? : Intelligente: I was sent here to make these students admire Dr. Eggman but I found it more rewarding to be admired myself! : Bokkun: What?! You blown a circuit or something?! Don't you know Dr. Eggman will turn you into scrap metal, you barrel of bolts! : Frances: Mr. Intelligente, what's going on? : Intelligente: Dr. Eggman may do with me as he wishes but I refuse to abandon the students in my charge! : Frances: You're the greatest teacher I've known! I wish all teachers were as great as you are! : Chris: Me too! : Danny: Same here! : Intelligente: Oh... thank you... that's wonderful! "crying" sounds : Bokkun: Stop crying and teach those kids to admire Dr. Eggman! Now I'm crying! : Decoe: He lost it. : Dr. Eggman: That crybaby! They should like me! : Intelligente: I'll see you all tomorrow, class! : Chris: I've gotta hurry home now, guys! : Frances: Yeah, how come? : Chris: Because my mum and dad are coming home for a visit! See ya! : Dr. Eggman: Intelligente! : Intelligente: Oh my hard drive, it's you! : Dr. Eggman: I bet you think you're smart for disobeying my orders, you transistorized traitor, but I'll fix you! : Intelligente: No, please don't disassemble me! Chris, help me get away! : Chris: Huh, but what about what you said that a few minutes ago when you swore you'd never abandon us no matter what Dr. Eggman threatened to do to you? : Intelligente: I really said "no matter what"? : Frances: You did! : Danny: We all heard it! : Intelligente: I suppose there's no way around it! What was I thinking? Eggman laughs : Chris: What's so funny? : Dr. Eggman: You really don't believe that snivelling circuit box plans to keep his promise! I'm ordering him to keep you in detention where you will be forced to respect me! : Chris: No way! : Danny: What a snake! : Dr. Eggman: Listen robot, unless you want to end up in a scrap heap, you will follow my orders! : Intelligente: Yes, sir! : Chris: I'm not staying! I've gotta go home! : Intelligente: Not so fast! You'll stay in detention with the rest 'til Dr. Eggman dismisses you! : Chuck: I wonder what's keeping Chris. He knows that you two are here to see him. : Lindsey: What if there's been an accident? : Nelson: I'm sure my security people would find out and contact me. : Lindsey: You're right. He's probably playing with his friends and simply hasn't noticed the time. : Ella: I wonder what's keeping Chris. Dinner's almost ready! : Mr. Tanaka: Perhaps I should go and look for him. : Ella: You know that the Thorndykes don't want Chris babied or treated different from the other kids! I'm sure he's fine! : Nelson: I'm going to look for the boy! : Lindsey: Nelson, have some faith in your son. : Nelson: Huh, right. He's a level-headed boy and I'm sure there's a good reason why he's late. WE HAVE TO STAY CALM! : Chuck: (He hasn't changed since he was a boy.) : Amy: I'm getting worried now, too! : Tails: Hey, Sonic! : Amy: Could you go look? runs off. : Intelligente: For today's art class, we will sketch the illustrious figure of the great Dr. Eggman! As you draw, take special notes of the doctor's noble visage and dignified bearing! : Dr. Eggman: Does this pose inspire you? Or how about something more dynamic! : Chris: Uggh, it doesn't matter how that man stands, he'll always look terrible! runs past the students, Eggman and Intelligente causing the books to fly into the air. : Frances: Hey, what was that? : Intelligente: What? : Dr. Eggman: Perhaps a pose as a champion! : Intelligente: You mean a chump! You're so busy showing off you haven't noticed that we're under attack! : Sonic: I'd always knew you were a poser, Eggman! : Dr. Eggman: Intelligente! : Intelligente: Yes sir! : Dr. Eggman: Get rid of Sonic! : Danny and Frances: Who's Sonic? : Intelligente: Yes sir, whatever you say! fires missiles at Sonic only for the hedgehog to dodge all of them and charge right into his body, destroying Intelligente. : Danny: Wow! : Frances: He's tough! : Dr. Eggman: Here Sonic, your prize! : Sonic: What prize? : Dr. Egmman: A little reward for your victory! : Sonic: I don't want a booby prize! : Dr. Eggman: Fine, you take it! : Chris: No thanks, keep it! : Frances: Yuck, who'd want that?! : Danny: Nasty! : Dr. Eggman: Alright, I'll wear it myself! Bye! into the Egg Mobile and flies away. : Frances: He's a weirdo! : Danny: Yeah! : Chris: He could keep me after school for a million years and I still wouldn't admire him! : Sonic: You'd better hurry home, Chris. Your parents are waiting. : Chris: Yeah, that's right! : Danny: He's so cool! : Frances: Sure is! : Mr. Stewart: You know, maybe there's more to being a school teacher than just passing out homework and taking naps in class. : Police officer: Enjoying my burger, bub! Hey, get back here! Stop chewing you thief! One more and I'll call out the SWAT team! : Chris: Hey mom and dad, I'm home! : Lindsey and Nelson: It's Chris! : Nelson: Son! : Lindsey: I was so worried! : Nelson: I told your mother you could look after yourself but she wouldn't listen! : Chris: Sorry, I've got held up at school! : Nelson: Chuckles Of course, there was absolutely nothing to be worried about! You know, when I was your age, I was kept after school a few times myself. Chuckles : Lindsey: Oh, I'm sure Chris is better-behaved than you, o-dear! : Chuck: That's for sure! Actually Chris, your father was more worried about your absence than he lets off! Wasn't he, Tanaka? : Mr. Tanaka: Well, Mr. Thorndyke was concerned enough to phone the President. : Ella: And Mrs. Thorndyke called all the DD Networks to get it on the bulletin on the nineteen news! : Lindsey: Ugh, I didn't call all of them! : Tails: The Throndyke seem like a real nice family, don't they Amy? : Amy: I'm glad Chris made it back home on-time! : Tails: Uh huh, it always feels good to be back at home! [Sonic lays on the roof staring towards the night skies. The Sonic X closing theme "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) plays as the credits roll.] Category:Transcripts